


Ándele!

by Nosiddam1



Series: The life of the irresistibly oblivious Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FWP, M/M, POV Multiple, POV Outsider, POV Stiles, Stiles is irresistible, and when I say mild I mean Stiles gets a coffee, because reasons, very VERY mild coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/pseuds/Nosiddam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adorable and obliviously tired Stiles goes to get his morning coffee and doesn't notice everyone flirting with him.</p>
<p>(And then someone special turns up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ándele!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TisIzzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisIzzy/gifts).



 

 

***

 

 

 

Stiles stood in line for the Starbucks coffee cart waiting (im)patiently to reach the front of the queue for his much needed morning coffee.

 

Shifting his weight again, trying in vain to find a comfortable position for his bag he takes it is as the win it is when he discovers a _slightly_ less painful position on his shoulder. He really needs to go through his bag and get rid of the extra weight because right now it feels way too fucking heavy especially considering his supernaturally strong boyfriend (literally though) is horrible and doesn’t love him enough to wake up early and carry it for him to class).

 

Happy Monday to him.

 

***

 

 

Chloe eyes the guy in front of her as he shifts his bag from one shoulder to the next, the muscles of his wonderfully wide shoulders rippling obviously under his shirt that’s been accidentally pulled taut by the strap of his bag. He was exactly her type; nicely muscled in a lean way that suggested he was fit and active as opposed to a gym junkie.

 

Watching him shift his weight from one foot to the next she caught herself staring at his ass and blushed hoping she hadn’t been caught by anyone staring like a creeper (even if she was one).

 

 

***

 

 

“Happy Monday,” the barista greets Stiles cheerfully, “What can I get for you today?”

 

“Venti Americano?” Stiles asks with what is hopefully a smile – honestly he’s so tired after running around all night training with the bunch of monsters he calls his friends that he can’t be sure what his face is doing.

 

“You’ve come to the right place,” she smiles, “I can definitely do that for you. That’ll be $2.95 and I just need your name?”

 

“Stiles,” he replies handing over the money and knowing what the next question will inevitably be continues with, “And if you’re giving me coffee I don’t even care how you want to spell it,”

 

“I’ll see if I can impress you with my name spelling skills then,” she jokes as she starts working on his order. “I’m Jessica by the way and if you can’t spell _that_ then I’m afraid you’re going to need another Venti to get through the day.”

 

“Three ‘s’s yeah?” Stiles jokes. “If I’m extra helpless will you give me extra sugar?”

 

“Sure,” Jessica replies easily, “What are your thoughts on caramel?”

 

“If you’re adding it to my coffee you’re my new favourite barista,” Stiles responds instantly.

 

“Prepare to have a new favourite person then,” Jessica teases as she slides over his coffee. “Enjoy your coffee.”

 

“You are the best! Even if you think my name is more One Direction than it actually is,” Stiles thanks her happily and calls back over his shoulder on the way to the sugar station, “You have a great day Jessica!”

 

 

 

***

 

 

Alright, so his Monday wasn’t looking completely horrible – he had his coffee and after checking his phone he still had 10 minutes before his lecture started so he had time to add sugar to his coffee and stir it in the right way (add sugar, stir four times clockwise, once counter clockwise then add the next sugar – and _yes_ the original idea had come from HP but his coffee had never tasted better so why be a muggle about it?).

 

 

***

 

 

After placing her order with the _considerably_ less cheerful Jessica, Chloe makes her way to stand near Stiles who was still busy at the sugar station. She briefly considered the possibility that he had been killing time until she made it to him but decides against it as she realises how focused he was on stirring his coffee.

 

Deciding to go for it anyway because he seemed friendly enough to not reject her or ignore her outright she clears her throat and when he looks up smiles, “Hi, I’m Chloe and you’re-”

 

“Totally in your way,” Stiles cuts her off, gesturing to the coffee in her hand. “I’m so sorry! I have this thing about how to add sugar and it takes forever, but come join me and I’ll try not to elbow you.”

 

“Oh God, I wasn’t going to accuse you of being a sugar station hog,” Chloe replies, horrified that Stiles thinks she was about to yell at him or something. He probably thinks she’s a massive bitch. “I’ve been told a have a nasty resting bitch face, I’m sorry!”

 

“Dude, don’t stress,” Stiles laughs, “I have seen resting bitch faces at _supernatural_ levels, I just apparently have a thing for putting bitchy words in other people’s mouths. It’s my inner mean girl coming out. I’m serious though, come join me, I really will try not to elbow you.”

 

“Well who can refuse an offer like that,” Chloe laughs, deciding too sugary coffee is worth it if she gets to laugh with Stiles for another minute. It’ll give her time to work up to asking him out anyway.

 

And if she doesn’t end up working the nerve at least she learns that he has a ‘hideously early’ Monday morning class for the rest of the semester and there’s always next week thanks to his friendly chatter.

 

 

***

 

Checking his phone Stiles realizes he’s going to have to hurry to make it to his lecture on time and sighs. While he has enough time to make it to class if he walks quickly, he’s well aware of his levels of coordination and he doesn’t have high hopes that he’s going to make it to class with all of his coffee remaining inside his cup.

 

In his peripheral vision he sees two familiar hands coming around his sides, one sliding his bag off his shoulder, and the other grabbing his coffee. He snuggles back easily into Derek’s quasi hug, “You _do_ love me!” he sings happily.

 

“Hmm,” Derek growls, “ _Someone_ said they wouldn’t love me anymore if I didn’t carry their bag to class.”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Stiles counters, turning around to look at his adorably sleep rumpled boyfriend. He was even wearing Stiles shirt from yesterday – which he _knows_ is a huge thing for werewolves (mixing scents had been something he’d come across over and over while researching how to woo your friendly neighbourhood werewolf).

 

“How did your debate team even win last semester?” Derek faux ponders.

 

“Persistance and distraction!” Stiles exclaims happily. “Not to mention – ooh, I’m onto you now mister! Seriously though, I said clearly said _you_ don’t love _me_ if you aren’t willing to get out of bed for me. You need to get your super senses checked buddy!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Derek rumbles. “Come on, we have two minutes to get you to class now.”

 

Looking up at Derek through his lashes coquettishly (and both thank you and screw you Lydia for introducing him to the wonderful world of paranormal romances that made him associate words like that with himself) Stiles smiles at Derek.

 

“What.” Derek says flatly.

 

“Human speed won’t get me to class in time…” Stiles trails off hopefully.

 

Derek just rolls his eyes and turns around.

 

 

***

 

 

Jessica watches mournfully as her cute caramel guy jumps onto the back of the muscle bound hunk that just arrived (and dashed her dreams of a June wedding) with a whoop of joy.

 

“ _Mush!_ ” Stiles calls out as he bounces slightly suggestively against the man’s back.

 

“Stiles!” he grouches, “Are we really not done with the dog jokes?”

 

“Oh my god! Dude, that was totally accidental! I’m actually kinda impressed with tired me.”

 

“I think I was happier when I thought you were an idiot on purpose,” the guy replies darkly, but the smile on his face belies his words, and the matching grin on his boyfriend’s face clearly shows that Stiles knows how wrapped around his finger he is.

 

As the boyfriend apparent carts his hyper lover off to class, Jessica watches them until they disappear from view and exhales heavily. Hearing a matching sigh from the girl she’d served just after Stiles she waves her over with a smile and offers a cookie, “Choc Chip? They’re complimentary when the cute guys are adorably gay and taken.”

 

 

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this wasn't going to be a series until TisIzzy commented on Feeling This and then somehow this happened.
> 
> IDK man, go with it.
> 
>  
> 
> And I googled Starbucks prices to find $2.95, that could be crazy wrong though because my google fu is not that great.


End file.
